Different Spiralling Choices
by SilentSenses
Summary: What if Caroline was saved during 2x01 and by none other that everyone's favorite Original..Elijah! He knew Caroline before the series began. How would it affect the rest of season 2? Sorry for sucky summ.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Vampire Diaries fic so don't be to judgemental. It took me awhile to write and I made it because there is something attractive about shipping Caroline with most of the V.D. males. I Do Not Own the show or characters! Hope you like the story.

* * *

Caroline Forbes was only 10 and the world seemed even bigger than it should be.

She was only 10 when her parents seperated and she was sent to Grandma's.

Her mother explained that it was just a temporary thing, nothing to permenant.

Caroline thinks it's the result of them fighting almost everyday.

Yelling and crying fill the house, infused by the silence and strange stares sent by both parents. It's only a matter of time before the tension is broken. Just as predicted it happens with Caroline standing on the stairway,watching it all shatter.

So putting on her favorite red jacket, she was taken onto the car and driven out of Mystic Falls. She felt like Little Red Riding Hood with a basket of goodies for Grandma. But the only advice that Caroline was given is to behave good and not to cause trouble though the "no talking to strangers" is implied.

So at the age of 10 Caroline Forbes would soon meet the Big Bad Vampire.

* * *

Two days have passed since Caroline was dropped at her Grandma Susan's and Grandpa Roger's home. She can't say she was entirely bored out of her mind because they had a really big backyard with tall branchy tree that she loved to climb in.

It made her feel like an explorer, attempting to find any new route to reach the top where the bird nests where. So there she was one breezy afternoon resting on the branches enjoying view of the town and sky.

"Caroline come down from that tree. I need to talk to you." Grandma Susan called.

"Alright."

Climbing down, she thougt at the last moment to just jump off the lowest branch. It would definitly freak out her Grandma. She internally grinned at the idea.

Earning her a "_Caroline, _You are a cat when it comes to climbing things." Her Grandma Susan chataised when her granddaughter jumped right in front of her.

"Sorry Grammy Susie." She drawled in a sing song voice, putting a pout on her face. "I just couldn't resist."

"Never mind that since you got it from your Grandfather." Susan rolled her eyes at the memories of mischef her husband had caused. But she shoke her mind out of it when she remembered what she came outside for.

"We're going to a party and I need to you to come with me to the salon for my appointment."

The little girl thought about it. Considering salons consisted of the air smelling of hair dryers and chemicals with a bunch of women gossiping.

"Hmm..." She exaggerated her thinking face. "I promise it won't be long. Plus we'll go shopping and you'll get a new dress."

"You're trying to bribe me?"

" It's just that you've been sad part of the time and I know you love parties." Caroline knew her Grandma was right. But a small voice inside her head said to take advantage of bbeing away from Mystic Falls. So she said Yes.

-3 Hours Later-

Caroline stood with her Grandpa Roger and Grandma Susan at the Hotel Illuma for a get together with their friends. It is meant to celebrate those who were alive, honor the ones who've died and remember the mistakes and triumphs that have been experinced.

Slow music played in the background as little groups of people mingled around and children ran back and forth laughing.

"Roger, Susan, is that you?" A lady in a grey suit with a flashy big hat came towards them.

"Bethany it's so good to see you." Caroline knew her as Bethany Sullers aka the Biggest Gossip Mill for a mouth and brain.

"Hi Mrs. Sullers."

Bethany smilied cheekly " Your Granddaughter's grown since the last time I've seen her and I see she's gotten braces."

Caroline displayed her teeth which were filled with pink elastic and frankly she didn't want to stay in this woman's presence to hear about how blonde her hair was.

Sensing his granddaughter's impatience, Roger proposed they visit the patio to get away from the stock up people in the party.

"Thanks Grandpa."

Soon enough Caroline spent most of the time either talking with some the kids her age or dancing or just watching some the party goers play cards. She learned a bit of the workings of the adult mind which she concluded were strange but then again growing was a weird ritual.

She was getting a tiny bit bored so she wondered off into the bathroom. Going through the corridors she noted everything looked so grand like it came out of story book. The bathroom itself seemed to illuminate as the light bounced off the cream colored floors and the mirrors were so clean that Caroline could see every detail about her appearence. Though on the inside she felt numb maybe because her parents were spliting up but at least the tension between them sharing the same space would stop. Or it could be she is just looking for something but what?

Wondering from the bathroom, she ended up outside into the hotel's garden. Her eyes grew wide with amazement seeing all the various colors of blooming flowers. The whole design was meant to appear like a maze right out of Alice in Wonderland.

On que right out of the corner of Caroline's eye a white rabbit jumped from a pot and sped past the fountain. She didn't know why but she felt the urge to see where it would go.

"Come here . I promise I won't hurt you." She said. She tryed to catch up to it though the bunny made various stops almost giving her time to catch up. Or just to make sure she was behind him.

All she saw was green from the grass, the vines and the bright colors of orange, yellow and red from the flowers. She ran past walls that expanded or just disappeared. A quest to find something...anything and Caroline merely ran to catch a white rabbit to where it would lead her.

Eventually her journey came to an interesting turn when she decided to climb between the space of a tree and a garden arch. This was to get to the other side quicker._ Plus this is more fun._ She thought. She would be able to catch sight of the rabbit and better view of what part of the garden she had gotten herself into.

What Caroline didn't see as she balanced her weight on the branches because frankly the twigs scratched her skin and it was to quiet the presence. A figure passing by underneath took no notice of the little girl who would soon enough stir dead emotions to awaken.

At the moment Caroline lost her momentum and gasped as she fell, awaiting for contact with the earth. But instead felt something soft and musclely, instinctivly clutching her savior's clothing. Opening her eyes slowly, she saw a light blue shirt and turning her head upward met with light brown eyes. "Thank You."

The man grunted which caused Caroline to realize she was still clinging onto his clothes. "Oh..Sorry."

"Your Welcome." He said as she fumbled around unsure of what to do."Could you put me down please."

He gently placed onto the ground making sure her feet made contact first as she held onto his neck for safety. Caroline smoothed the ruffles from her blue dress before fully inspecting at her savior.

* * *

The girl smiled "My name's Caroline Forbes. What's yours?" She stuck out a hand as part of her greeting.

"I'm Elijah Mikaelson." He said shaking her hand in return. Her hand seemed so small and fragile cupped inside of his and that it made him feel like he was holding a treasure in the making.

There was a space of awardness filling the air mostly because Elijah never held a conversation with a child. That's not to say he hasn't seen children it's just he's always been in the company of loneliness most of the time if not running some errand for Klaus. His family at the moment were resting coffins in God knows where and he had resigned himself to finding some mission in order to occupy his time.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked. She found this silence uncomfortable but on the upside it allowed her to get to inspect this new stranger.

Seeing the look she gave him awoke him from his thoughts. "No I'm fine. I just have alot on my mind but what were you doing walking around the garden all alone."

Might as well humor her attempt at making small talk. She was currently twirling her dress around, almost dancing like a ballerina.

"I got bored at the party, went to the bathroom and then when I was coming back I saw a white bunny run across into the maze."

Elijah was appalled to say at the very least. He wasn't sure if she was joking or she was a really good liar.

"A bunny?"

Caroline nodded yes. "It was quite an interesting chase but he got ahead of me." She liked Elijah. He seemed so mysterious standing in a neatly pressed dark suit with such a calm face. But his whole presence screamed power a force that shouldn't be questioned nor tested.

"And then I found you _or_ you found me?" Circling her hands around for emphasis. "Or we found each other."

Elijah became amused at her attempts to explain the results. "How about we say you fell and I caught you."

"That probably sounds better."

"Where are your parents? Won't they be notice your absence?" He asked but regreted it when he saw her face sadden.

Caroline didn't know how to say it so it was easier to blurt it out." My mom and dad are getting a divorce. In the meantime I'm spending time with my grandparents."

He responded with every adult's typical apology at hearing the news."Forgive me I did not know." She shrugged her shoulders."It's alright."

"I've got an idea!" She said suddenly to lighten the air." The party is probably already serving dessert. So how about I go get us some cake and we can have a tea party outside."

"That way we can get to know each other better." She used this as an excuse so he wouldn't leave so soon. She wasn't a grown-up but some how she felt like she met him before.

Elijah saw into Caroline's eyes reconizing the I-won't-take-no for an answer and decided to indulge the child's desires. "I accept."

She smilied showing all of her braces and it brighten her entire being which made her look angelic with the sun reflecting off her hair. He enjoyed her reaction and concluded that it might be good day after all. He allowed himself to accept her hand and direct him back into the hotel. It was some sort of spell he was under to follow her but he catagorized it as prudence.

He watched as Caroline went back into the party and sneek out with a tray full of cups and plates in one hand and in the other arm a basket. She felt happy at being able to find a new friend because Elijah had this aura of elegance surrounding him. It intrigued her( _a word she learned from the dictionary finally put to good use_).

The destination ended upon the appearence of a table near scattered groups of people sitting around so in other words there were witnesses. "This is one of my favorites places to go because you can see the entire hotel and garden from here."

"Elijah do like blueberry or orange scones?" She had set up the tea set and took out the food. " Give the orange scone." He said.

Caroline served him and took her sit." Since I told why I was in the garden. It's only fair that you do the same."

"True. I was merely taking walk because I grew tired of my thoughts and the garden seemed to be the perfect place for fresh air." He responded.

"Then out of the blue you fell into my arms." With that said the conversation held Caroline doing at least one-fourth of the talking with Elijah giving his input inbetween every four sentences. He found out about her life how her parents were always at war with each other and decided to get a divorce which lead her being sent to her grandparents. He found out she had an active imagination, the way people thought she spoke to much and part of it was what her mind thought.( Basically the truth in most cases) Her laughter made him happy to hear it and for some strange reason he never felt this level of sentiment with Tatia.

For Caroline this was being the highlight of day because she made her life mission to get Elijah to chill back. Even though his elegance is charming for some reason hearing new age words like "omg"sound so funny. Which made her laugh. But eventually the day had to end and she ran to her grandparents.

Elijah watched her run off till she came back and hugged him,this... was unexpected. "Thank You Elijah."

And that is how Alice met the Mad Hatter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank You for all the reviews and alerts that all fanfiction readers left. So I give you Chapter 2 and an explanation tomorrow.

* * *

_A young lady dressed in a yellow dress stood by the side of the ballroom watching dance partners twirl away. Classical music filled the air while she chatted amoung guests attempting to escape the event. She retreated further out of the room and into the hallways on the search for someone._

_"Miss are you lost?" A voice startled her when she felt her waist beling grabbed. A smile creeped onto her face as a warmth spread through her body at reconition of who it was._

_"Dear sir..Should you not be at the ball instead of here trapping young girls. It is** most **improper on your part." She said. Turning around she saw **him** the latest guest of Hallen's Boarding House. "And to answer your question "no" I am not lost. I merely grew tired of the festivities."_

_"Are you sure? Because it seemed you were sneaking out." He closed in on the space between them causing butterflies to her stomach._

_Taking a bold step forward the girl closed in the space and to an outsider the exchange would be seen as lover's meeting. "Perhaps but I already found what I was looking for."_

_"Should I be jealous, Charlotte? Who is this person who owns your affection?" Elijah responded playfully caressing her jawbone with his fingers. Charlotte only giggled thinking he finally learned how to loosen up._

_Leaning towards his ear she breathed" It is you Elijah. The only man I know who can disrupt my heart's beating."_

* * *

Waking up Caroline yawned. _That was a strange dream_ she thought. She probably shouldn't have had spaghetti and popcorn with M&Ms while watching _Dracula_ last night. But since when does she ever listen especially cause she has braces and it's a pain to floss.

Stretching out her muscles Caroline got out of bed to shower and eat breakfast. "Good Mornning world."

It's been three days since the encounter with Elijah yet so far that was the best thing to happen since coming to Charlottesville. Both her Grandparents didn't get to meet him and it felt like a secret. The good kind not the bad.

Brushing her blond locks, she took one last look at her appearence in the mirror to make sure everything was in place. Satisfied she ran out of the room, down the stairs into the kitchen. Greeted by the aroma of sweetness that blew across her face and begged to follow.

"I smell pancakes!" Caroline shrieked. Grandpa Roger smilied setting up the table. "Well it's our famous scrambled chili eggs with strawberry pancakes. Your Grandma made the pancakes and I cooked the eggs and bacon."

"It smells yummy." She said taking out the milk before biting into her food savoring the butterness of the pancakes mixed with sugar from the syrup. She moved onto the eggs and left no survivors as they were dunked with ketchup and drowned with juice. The adults laughed their granddaughter's appettite. "How can you eat so much and not gain weight."

"Well you guys are the ones feeding me and it makes me wonder if you're doing the whole Hansel and Gretel thing. Plus it's called cheerleading and hula hoops that keeps me fit." Laced with a "duh its obvious" tone.

Caroline only continued eating "So what's on the schedule for today.

Her Grandmother lifted her mug, sipping a bit of coffee. " You and me are going into town and shopping for new shoes."

"Then you are going to help in carpentry." Her grandpa finished. So she simply shrugged knowing that it would be another day.

xxx Five Hours later xxx

Caroline had just finished helping her Grandpa bulid a bird house considering she wasn't allowed anywhere near the sharp tools till she was older. Over all the day hadn't been that bad. Shopping with Grandma Susan ended up being quite interesting because she got to see her get into cat fight with the sales lady. To be fair the problem wouldn't have gone sour if the sales lady hadn't insulted Garndma.

"You should have been there." Caroline laughed clutching onto her sides.

The saleslady had basically called Grandma old and bitter with a stuck up attitude. In return she told the lady that at least she knew how to keep a man interested and on his toes.

"Susan I always knew you had a fire in you. My dear wife has a fiesty spirit and never takes no for an answer." Roger said hugging his wife.

She made a bashful face."That was wrong of me to fully whoop her but though she at it coming."

"That was still awesome because in the end everybody clapped saying the lady needed to get that stick out of her ass." Caroline retorted.

"Caroline language!" Her Grandma cried. "Sorry."

Then came watching Grandpa Roger making a bench which she got to help in...so long as it didn't involve cutting with a blade. The varnish was strong in smell and she was surprised it didn't melt her goggles. He told her stories about his childhood and how he used to go mountain hiking in the wilderness. It made her want to see the world, travel to far away places and learn new cultures.

All leading up to rocking back and forth in the hammock after having gotten bored of playing dolls. Her Grandma was at the doctors and due to returning any moment while her Grandpa was in the garage fixing his car,listening to the radio. So she just layed their basking in the sun's warmth, sleeping to nature's lullaby.

_"It is strange for a child your age to be so...trusting. Especially since we've only just met and here we are now chatting like old friends."_

_"You are a stranger Elijah and I was taught to never speak to strangers. But I broke that rule cause you saved me and I had to thank you."_

_Elijah grabbed the teacup delicately, sipping with grace. "Don't you fear me? For all you know I could be waiting for the right opportunity to snatch you away."_

_Caroline tried to sit up like a princess and mimick his movements with her cup." I can put up a fight. Scream, kick, claw, spit, go for the eyes or in your case aim for where the sun don't shine."_

_He chuckled the cornes of his lips turned upwards at the mere thought of this girl even acheiveing some form of physical harm on him without injuring herself. A vampire recieving a beating by a small child is unheard of._

_"Is that so Caroline?"_

_"Yes. I brought you here because there's alot of people and I can make a scene. I'm not stupid despite the streotype of the color of my hair."_

_He responded "Your hair color has nothing to do with your intellegince but the fact alone remains I could easily overpower you."_

_She placed her hands on her hips and put on her best serious look on her face."For your information my mom's a sheriff and can get you arrested. That is where I get the info on creeps, stalkers and pedolfiles aside from t.v."_

_Elijah folded his hands out infront of his lap and analyzed her."I can a sure you Caroline I am neither of those things." No he maybe a vampire but he would never lower himself to that point." I am a man of honor and have no intention of ill will towards you."_

The memory had invaded her mind and made her think that Elijah was peculiar. Yet Caroline liked him, liked his soft accent, liked how he held himself with an air of royalty but on thing stood out the most. She liked how he left such a big impression on her after only one meeting. She wanted to see him again, have him tell her a story on anything even if she really didn't understand what it was about.

Watching a butterfly passby she whispered" I want to see him again. Is that wrong?"

Who knew that after one meeting someone like Elijah could leave more confused and she felt determind to solve it.

_Do most 10 year olds have this problem or is it just me?_She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank You for reviewing. The last chapter came out different then I expected because I was rushing to finish it and I was hoping Caroline and Elijah but that probably be in the next chap. So I dedicate this to peachx89, Lazydreamer99, Element Siren, Angelusfaith, jamiecarterannie, LaLaA521, zarkraven, DTaylor201989, Theresa97,Zyszkie,XxMaraudersxX, Werewolfe22, wang-fo, SpaztheMagicBeanstalk, sophia2423, sakurablossom142, Goddess of magic, emina15, coffee14, wizziewoo123, SuperIdole, PrincessMaryJaneKOA, LostInTheAbyssOfWords, lets-not-go-there, Leigh Thorpe, FreakyGeek13, Fighter37, Camiily, for the Story Alerts, Favorites or reviewing my story.

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"I need a new batch of witches."

Elijah sighed" What happened to last one?" He asked. His brother Niklaus seemed intent on finding any witch who could lift his curse without the use of the Doppleganger.

He was currently in his hotel room or rather the penthouse because even _some_ vampires had class." The last witch died and the others are weakening."

"Niklaus" He drawled his brother's name the same way you scold a child." You really should learn not to overuse their magic."

The voice on the end of the phone chuckled" My dear brother...I won't stop till at least one of them has found a fool proof spell to release me."

"Untill then Elijah you'll just have to get me more witches." Niklaus finished.

There was no use in debating this topic as the results would be the same. "Fine I'll see what I can do."

"Good." The phone line went dead leaving Elijah in total silence. Going towards the window he stared at the moon and the bright stars it helped give him some perspective on what was happening.

He frowned at seeing the moon's fullness and remembers what comes with it. Somewhere out there a poor young man or woman was being enslaved by the moon's power. The unfornuate victim of having been born with the werewolf gene. The very reason that tore his family apart with his youngest brother Henrik's death and the creation of the vampire race.

And as of this moment the motivation of Klaus's desire for the return of his heretidary inheritance from his paternal side. Elijah loved his brother and promised to never leave him. But that didn't mean he was blind when it came to Klaus's misdeeds. _Especially_ those against his own blood and flesh.

Elijah now realizes looking back that he should been cautious when Finn was daggered in the 12 centuary. But the entire family shrugged it off as something necessary to protect their brother's safety from his...depression. Finn had despised his status of immortality till he met Sage and from than on Elijah noticed his brother was happier, alive so to speak.

Next came Kol which was like a second warning or slap-to-the-face-to-start-waking-up kind of warning. It was around the early 1900s that his youngest brother had been daggered and locked away in God knows where. Which only left three family members alive while two of them were now supposed to start walking on egg shells. Or at least Elijah had to begin to inspect his brother's every move and not upset him.

Last went his youngest sister Rebekah in the 1920s in Chicago. All he knew was that Klaus had reasoned that she was going to leave him and he only did it to protect Rebekah. Now this time it screamed "You better be smart and not get yourself killed" along with "Start checking for daggers whenever with Niklaus."

Now only he and Niklaus were left of their once big family to wander the earth to help lift the curse upon his brother. Which brought us back to the current situation standing within this apartment. Alone with a drink in his hand looking out the window to the full glowing moon who mocked his very existance. But today it seemed to emphasis Elijah's loneliness as he no one to talk to right now. An actual conversation with someone who knew him and didn't fear his power at sending them to death at any moment. Yet for tonight Elijah had gained some sort of immunity towards the dark's possession because felt more calm than ever before.

And it was all thanks to one ...Caroline Forbes. The little girl had become a light for him, banishing his demons with her smile. Taking a sip from his glass he watched the liquid twirl around the edge, contemplating how this girl crawled inside his mind and refused to leave his thoughts. She was strange and so full of energy the type of innocence which most humans are blessed with but is wretched away when turned into a vampire. He wouldn't lie and say he hated being a vampire because he did enjoy the power it came with. But they were all slaves to the bloodthirst though with time one could harness it and be in control.

The problem was that he wanted a companion. Someone to talk and perhaps... love even though he scuffed at the idea because he wasn't sure if was able to love anymore. After living for a thousand of years, years of seeing both good and evil, happiness and sorrow you wish to share with someone all of these experiences but grow accustomed to never expecting it.

Elijah had but one meeting with Caroline and she already managed to remind him of it. It was peculiar that out of all the random people he's met one girl has left him in a chaotic mess. He was usually calm, collected and always in control howover right now all that he felt was unrest and irrational to the point of running out into the street just to find her and demand for an explanation. He swore she hid her witchly powers behind those locks of gold and face of blissful ignorance...It was the only explanation for his brewing turmoil.

Breathing very carefully he focused all of his strength and sent it to the wall. _**BAM**_ a second later the biege wall now presented an interesting design of broken pieces of wood and cement. Call it what you want the act wasn't implusive rather more of an excerise of self control.

_Watching Caroline run back into the party, Elijah noticed her going towards an older couple. "Grandma, Grandpa is it time to go?"_

_"Yes it is. Considering I see your impatience is showing." The older woman responded. They took her by the hand and walked out of the hotel though not before the little girl turned around and mouthing "Bye"._

_He stayed there leaning causally against the wall till he no longer saw her swishing blue dress and bouncing blonde curls laughing through the air. "Well this was something." He thought. Not that it was a bad thing to say just not really experienced everyday for a vampire._

_"Do you know them?"_

_Frowning slightly at the question Elijah turned his glare to the stranger."I'm sorry what?"_

_The stranger turned out to be a lady who introduced herself as Nicole Tansome. "Sorry about the prying but I was just curious since I saw you talking to their granddaughter a few seconds ago. So I assumed that you know them."_

_"No need to apoligise. I was just helping her find back her way to the main lobby, the poor girl got lost."_

_Elijah crafted the story with ease since he had no desire of sharing the day's events with anyone, not even wishing to compell her to forget were he to say the truth. In this time of age most people would persume the worst were they to find out that a child had been having an unsupervised trip with someone who wasn't family. The correct term now in days was "get your mind out of the gutter"._

_Nicole said" Her name's Caroline Forbes and the older couple are her grandparents Roger and Susan." She attempted to use this information as starting topic to get Elijah's attention. "The girl is soo cute...but it's a shame that the family is going through a rough a time since her parents are getting divorced."_

_He was no fool to the woman's antics at flirting with him not that it bothered him more than amuse him during the occasion. She wasn't that bad looking around the eyes and he wouldn't say no to a bite or two of blood. It would be only a matter of time till the hunger set in and she seemed like a willing participite._

_Oblivious to Elijah's note taking on her blood type rather than bedding her, she continued talking as to have him not lose focus. " Word has it that her father's gay but you didn't hear it from me." Nicole whispered in the last part. "By the way I never caught your name."_

_"That is because I never mentioned it. Though thank you for reminding me seeing how it was rude of me to not properly introduce myself. I'm Elijah." He politly retorted. _

_"You seem to know everybody here don't you Nicole. I am to assume you orcharstrate these events?" He made light conversation to appease her ego seeing as how she was tranced into his web._

_"Why yes I do! How did you know?" She internally smilied. "Well Elijah about we meet for drinks as an apology for my recent nosyness." Sensing that he was going to leave she hurridly imputted._

_"Will see." Elijah exited with a new outlook because he not only recieved more information on the little girl but got a snack along the way._

His frustration was increasing with every ticking second while the alcohol could to so much. Sallowing the rest with a gulp Elijah looked at the cup for a moment absentmindly as if it held all the answers.

_**Crash**_The glass now resided in its new home...the fireplace. How did it ever come to this a thousand year old vampire having a mental breakdown all cause of a chance meeting with a _girl_. A _child_ no less!

He shook his head growling for having such a tantrum considering he was the calm one of his family, the one who never lost control or did anything implusively. Deciding quickly before he had another fit Elijah manhandled his phone out the coat pocket.

"Hello Nicole. I'm taking up your offer on those drinks." The ill-temper had to be due to the lack of feeding lately and the mixture of being to locked up in the research. And with luck this woman would be able to solve both problems, you know how the saying goes "Hit two birds with one stone".

* * *

_She must be crazy but she was curious which is what came with being human and young. Though Charlotte decided that she has gone this far and there was no use in going back._

_"Elijah I want you to feed from me." It was out in the open all that was left was his response. "Are you even sure about this Charlotte. I don't want to harm you, if I start I don't know if I'll be able to stop."_

_They were hidden within the estate's garden walking around the fountain sheilded by the night when she had come to this proposal. He'd admit it would be tempting to taste her blood but he had to know if she deemed it proper first._

_Charlotte parted her neck to an angle giving slient consent to him." Stop worrying Elijah. I wouldn't be asking if I didn't trust you which I do by the way."_

_He smiled at how she could easily have so much faith in people the naiveness that surrounded her made one underrestimate her hidden strength. Elijah tangled his hands in her blonde hair sensing it softness and leaned onto lips slowy readying her. If he was going to bite her he might as well send some pleasure before the pain were to arrive._

_She loved his kisses as each time there lips collided Charlotte experienced a new sensation inside her body. It felt foreign and strange with Elijah they turned into an embrace as they possessed her body. His lips would always guide her and to her they tasted of masculinity, power and magic. It had to be the reason why he left her skin warm and her insides all mushed up._

_Closing her eyes she lifted her her dangled arms from her side to encircle his body as way to get get nearer to him. She got goosebumps from his peppered kisses traveling down her jaw to her neck. That is where he stopped and gave it a quick kiss letting his lips linger for a second...Before his fangs popped out and pierced her skin._

_"HUH!" Eyes sprung open along Charlotte's gasp who's face drew an O onto her mouth. She clung tighter when she detected Elijah's fangs had sank into her neck reeling out her life force. This pain was like no other as she could hear the blood leaving her body and almost percieve his concentration._

_"E..Eli...Elijah." She managed to blurt. The act brought hotness pouring into her skin but the coldness seeped in as she started to feel faint."Pleaseee."_

_Elijah heard her pleas and whimpers as his inner vampire enjoyed drinking her blood, took pleasure in having her in his arms and no one else's. However the moral side of him forced himself to pry away from the necter humming through her veins._

_His mouth was covered in her blood heaving for air as he cradled her fading body."Charlotte hold on. Don't **you** dare cross over." His nerves were set on fire at the possibility of losing her, the effect she had on him was that strong. With a precise motion he dug his teeth through his wrist and smeared his blood into her mouth forcing her to accept it._

_Rocking her back and forth Elijah waited for Charlotte to open her eyes or show some sign of life. He listened to her breathing the rythmn of her heart which refused to back down. _

_"Hello."_

_Stirring beneath him her lips moved upwards weakly."Sacred you didn't I."_

* * *

A/N: Hi FanFiction readers. Sorry you haven't heard from but I was on vaction for at least 3 weeks with no computer.(Sad face) :(

But I was having rollercoaster in the inspiration turn into words department so I decided to write an Elijah POV to the best of my abilities. Hope you guys like it. Though I'm trying to get a good idea on how to start the 4th chapter because (possible spoiler) Elijah and Caroline are going to have another encounter. I have ideas the problem is I don't know what could be a good reason as to how and maybe why he finds her. So if anybody has suggestions I'll consider it into the plot. Thank you! As of now I say Good Night and Good Bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi people of Earth!(Waves hands and attempts to do some comic relief) Thank You everybody who has been reading my story,reviewing, leaving alerts of all kinds and following it.

* * *

_I am so dead! If they find me here What am I going to say?_ I thought. Okay so I'm currently hiding in my babysitter's office...get over the fact that I have to go to a babysitter's just cause I'm 10 because I'm pretty sure you've had a babysitter too. How I got into this mess might be sorta of a long story..or not.

In my Grandparents neighborhood there is a local sitter that takes care of the kids when the adults are at work or going to place they can't take us, either way they drop us here for the meantime.

So naturally with us being kids and all you have to find something fun to do. Also Theresa (our babysitter) told we had to at play outside for at least an hour before playing with the video games. And everybody wanted to play with those. In the meantime we decided to play Hide-in-Seek after getting bored with kicking the soccer ball around aside from the fact that there were a few younger kids in the group.

I already counted and found everybody in record timing cause I have ninja senses and _may _have peeked just a bit. In my defense they were loud when leaving from the home base but I'm sure you've done it at some point so don't judge.

" One...Two...Three...Four"

That was the que to run away as fast as you can and make it look like the first place you're going is your hiding spot. _Then_ find a new one quickly before the countdown gets finished.

I knew that Kyle wouldn't peek so I ran back into the house running past kids who scrambled to find the perfect hiding place be it outside or inside. I couldn't go for the trees because Sasha and Helen pushed me out as they headed for the treehouse. "Try not to scream when you see a bug." I shouted back which only got them mad because I might've outed them. Serves them right for messing with me. I hope that's the first place Kyle looks in.

Everybody else was disappearing so that meant all the good spots were just about gone. _Unless..._I thought but shook my head. There was this one place in the house that they wouldn't think about going first. It's only used in emergencies and this was an emergency so why not! Rushing down the hall I managed to open the door quietly before spinning the knob shut.

Theresa's office is soo big and kinda reminds me of a library from _Beauty and the_ Beast with a dash of something British basically something fancy. There are a couple of bookshelves with cabinets of dark polished wood and in the corner there is a desk like the one Tyler's dad owns. It's a few windows but one of them has a balcony overlooking the backyard. Giving me the advantage of saving my butt from getting caught first.

I went over there and arranged the curtains and plants to cover my tracks. If all else failed my only other option was climbing down the house which is easy since of done it before. The bonus is that a tree is near by so I can reach it and get another disguise.

So I sat down and waited listening to Kyle run around and catching Sasha and Helen first. _Take that meanies. _They said it wasn't fair since he cheated by looking but he ignored them.

A white butterfly flew past me catching my attention. It was so pretty but I don't like it as a caterpillar, they seem so slimy and creepy. What?! Not every kid happens to like insects.

"Right this way."

Uh ohhh! That was the sound of people, the sound of me not being alone any longer. My only hope is that it's Kyle but last time I checked his voice wasn't that deep.

I closed my eyes shut and curled myself into a ball. _Please don't catch please don't catch me how am I gonna explain being here._

Taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and slowly moved my head past plant pot and the window pane. NO! Shut up, I couldn't believe it. Inside was Theresa talking to Elijah.

What the hell, this had to be a coincidence or some would say a stalker. "So I take it that Klaus still needs help?"

He responded "Yes. He is in need of your services along with that of your husband's."

"Why should I help?"

"Because you have already experienced the darkness and he won't give you much of a choice."

They rotated around the room and thankfully I've only seen there backs slash sides. I'm going to have to wait for the right moment when there more distracted to escape. Their conversation sounded like the script from a spy movie, all mysterious and vague (it's a new word that I learned). Maybe he's a spy that'd be so cool cause I never met a spy before.

My mission on remaining unnoticed got squashed like a bug because Elijah must have sensed me telepathically. He turned his head towards the window and saw me thankfully Theresa was busy with something else.

My face fell down and I felt my heart move the same way a water balloon would when close to falling and I mouthed shhh and signaled him with my hands making an x to not rat me out. I don't know if he understood but he kept talking managing to stay away from the window along with Theresa.

_Now how am I going to get out of here without drawing to attention?!_

And my prayers were answered by the phone ringing. Hallujah! Yahhhh! I made a mental inner cheer dance and slowed down my heart.

"Excuse me I gotta anwer that." She left the room and I waited for Elijah to do the same or at least something.

"What are doing hiding here? It's quite rude to eavesdrop on private conversation." He said.

"You _can_ come out know." I poked my head out of the pot stretching my legs from their indian position, oh my gosh they've filled up with bags of pins and needles with sand.

"First of all" I blurted flexing out my muscles " It's not eavesdropping if I was already here. You guys just so happened to come after and what was I supposed to do. Pretend that I don't understand the language you're talking in and stuff my fingers in my ears to not hear."

I jumped up and down from leg to leg observing him. Elijah looked just about the same as last time only with dark blue shirt and dark pants and suit. In other words he always looked so...so...sure of himself. I think I scared him with my antics of waking up my body or is it another emotion in his eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"What my legs fell asleep and I'm trying to wake them up."

He had a small tug upwards at the corners of his mouth."It is because the blood is flowing through your blood vessels. But why were you hiding there?"

I squinted my eyes and pointed a finger at him accusingly." I was playing hide-in-seek but don't change the subject. Why are _you_ here? Unless of course you have kid then I need to meet them. If not...I thought I made it clear my mom owns a gun and my dad knows martial arts."

"So this better be a coincidence." I shushed him listening to the noise outside so far from the window I still had time before the game ended.

"Dearest Caroline rest assured I mean no harm. I'm merely here on business, encountering you was an unexpected surprise. I believe you have a game to go back to and perhaps win."

"Oh so you're trying to get rid of me."

He approached the window and stood right next to me."No never. Your presence is a pleasure to enjoy. I just assume that you won't feel to happy if caught for roaming around places where little children shouldn't be in."

"Let me check something." I sprinted towards the doorway and poked my head out. I could tell that she would be coming back soon since knowing phone conversations hers was about to end. In the corner of my eye I could make out Elijah leaning against the window sill viewing some papers but I felt like he was inspecting my movements.

"Are you leaving anytime soon?"

Dramatically placing a hand to my chest faking hurt with my puppy dog face."I thought you enjoyed my presence." mimicking his voice.

"Forgive my rudeness but I'm under a lot of pressure lately and every distraction I encounter leaves me more frustrated."

His knuckles grew tense around the paperwork so that must mean he's gonna break soon. Proving my theory that adults are weird or always make things so complicated. I hope I don't turn out like that.

"Alright then I'm leaving now" Nodding my head and pointing to the window ackwardly."Just stop being so serious and chill out for a moment."

Elijah stared at me as I grabbed onto the window "Are you really intending to climb out instead of just using the door."

"Yes because I can't be seen and I can _so_ totally do this."

" Children believe they can do just about anything. The quality is rarely seen now an days but you will soon learn that there is more to it when surviving danger."

I smiled at him pretending I understood his guru advice. He looked like he was sad because his eyes got glassy and he wasn't really seeing me.

"Thanks for reading my fortune but I have to say goodbye now. Oh and Elijah before I forget give me a heads up if we're ever going to meeting like this again."

And with that started climbing down and imagined I scaling down a mountain. He seems sorta of cool I just hope that he's not a creep and that I can trust him.

"Goodbye Caroline." He whispered.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking time and reading this chap. I hoped you guys liked it because it came out differently than I expected. It might take a while for chap 5 to come out since I've got school and tennis. But leave your thoughts in the form of reviews and share your opinions. Oh and also look through tumblr for any Caroline and Elijah needs. Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello to the people of Fanfiction!(Waves hand to the screen) Thank You for all of your reviews! Explanation in the next chap.

* * *

Caroline hummed happily, she had won the game and got to see Helen and Sasha get caught first. _Take that bitches_ she thought. This was an emergency to think cause she didn't want to say it out loud to get punished.

What's done is done so she went along and played with the rest of kids. "Hey Caroline catch!"

A red ball was thrown right at her, faster than her eyes could register but with enough time to have her hands catch it automatically. "Nice throw."

The thrower was a sandy-haired hazel eyed boy named Zach. He was in Caroline's book considered cute and left the girls with a dreamy-eyed look on their faces or a warm feeling in their chests. A.K.A first crush.

"Thanks for testing my hand-eye coördination skills." She said.

"I wanted to see if you were still in la la land." He replied. Be unknoweist to them an outsider would phrase their interaction as flirting even if the kids didn't recognize it.

The little girl threw the ball back to him with all of her strength to make him almost lose his balance. This caused her to smile" Was that proof enough for you."

He played hot potato with it for few seconds analyzing her. " You're not that bad for girl."

"I'll take that as a compliment and not an insult." She walked towards him and snatched the ball from his hands. Running as fast as she could, Caroline felt him going after her which only made her smile grow bigger.

She had him pursuing her for a while till she the sight of a tree came into view. Letting the ball drop Caroline hurriedly climbed the tree's branches, plopped down and breathed heavily. Zach arrived and leaned against the tree and did the same thing. " Thanks for making me run Forbes. At least now I know you're not _that_ much of a girly girl."

Feigned hurt crossed her face." You wound me. I can so totally kick your but and _still _look like a "girly girl"."

"Well if you beat me at video games then I might take it back."

"You're so on!" Jumping down from the tree she accepted the challenge.

The two kids ran back into the house unaware of the watchful eyes of the Original from up above. Elijah had observed the scene from the window having been attracted by Caroline's voice and a hint of curiosity to see what was happening. It was entertaining to see her interact with the other children, always talking from one person to the next. Never leaving any of the children excluded from her hyperness, sending infectious smilies to everyone.

Though only one thing brought a peculiar feeling from inside him that he had not felt since his human days.

Jealously.

What a word...what a destructive word whose definition could do no justice to its physical form. A tiny piece of it had awoken at the sight of the little girl tugging on the boy's arm. The very sight of the contact had him grinding down his jaw for no reason. It was absurd to be bothered by such an insignificant act but he felt robbed of Caroline's sunshine. Meaning he didn't like the look she was sending to the boy because that was the same look she gave him.

However Elijah brushed it off because he was a vampire and these types of things shouldn't affect him like this. He should be more concerned with his true motive at being in this house.

A witch with a debt to pay.

Those were the most valued witches aside from those who allowed themselves to be taken by dark magic. And Theresa Hillard is the next victim to repay her dues towards Klaus.

She owes his family for saving her husband from death and with luck Marcus was a psychic. Which pleased his brother to no end because he has now a two for one sale.

The young woman's face grew faint on seeing the Original at her door step as she knew what it meant. The decision of letting a vampire to have unlimited access to your home especially if it's one of the oldest vampires in existence.

Which lead them to wait on for the next phase of the spell. Oh how would she explain to her husband the mess they've gotten themselves in but he would be easily compelled to obey for his safety. The poor fool could easily be manipulated for his mind was weak and his soul had good intentions surrounded by a world full of evil.

They heard him now parking in the driveway, closing the car door and opening the house door unaware of what was to take place. The only protection he wore was the vision of an upcoming power source within the area. His eyes saw blood, screams and...doors of gold.

He could sense a type of veil covering a pulling force or rather yet hiding its emergence. These visions had plagued his mind for days refusing to be ignored and as of today he felt this source closer. Calming his nerves and expanding his own power.

Till then Marcus continued on his way home taking out the pizza boxes out of the car. Fully aware that inside his home resided a vampire who could hill him and everybody in the house in one swift motion.

Greeted by his wife who helped with the food, she ushered him into the next room for a talk. Once in the kitchen she told him Klaus wanted, a nicer way to say **demanded**, their help.

"At_ this _moment with _the_ **kids** right in the next room!" Marcus exclaimed slamming the cabinet door to release the stress.

Theresa breathed deeply to support control over the situation as she took out the plates."I know its crazy but this spell requires a balance." She tried to reassure her husband. "It's powerful magic I'm tapping into and your abilities help me."

"Fine but I want Elijah down here right _now_." Yielding to the situation's circumstances Marcus agreed but not before setting his own rules.

"Be glad my brother didn't come with me."Elijah flew into the kitchen."He has different _persuasive_ skills." Persuasive being used very loosely.

Absentmindly searching through the room "I could come back later seeing as how you have guests to attend to."

Elijah made a dismissive turn for the exit."**NO**! _Like_ I said before the spell requires their presence." Theresa said quickly.

"Well since he's staying, you might as well help out." Marcus said.

"In what?"

Grinning sarcastically he responded nonchantingly. "In feeding some tired, hungry, hyperactive, unruly kids."


	6. Chapter 6

"Lunchtime! Wash your hands first though." The kids heard their babysitter call.

Their excitement skyrocketed off the roof as the smell of pizza teased everyone's noses. Garlic, cheese, pepperoni and vegetables infused into the air brought water to their mouths. Pizza was one of the few foods in which children would gladly eat veggies with.

As for Caroline, she like any other kid her age listened to the blender like sounds coming from their stomachs and rushed for the kitchen. Pointing for their choice of pizza followed by a "thank you" and a juice box, each child scattered outside to eat. But not before a couple of them "accidentally" _tripped_ or _bumped _into him causing for blemishes of grease to appear on his clothing or polished his shoes with muddy footprints.

She had seen Kyle lose his balance when crossing Elijah's path but that was with the help of Sasha who got pushed into him which caused him to fall face first to the ground. Like the domino affect he ended up losing his grip on the plate sending the pizza to smoother the bottom of Elijah's pants alongside his now sticky (curtsy of Coca-Cola) leather shoes.

Karma's a bitch.

Or at least it was friends with Marcus since the edges of his lips were fighting to stretch upwards at the sight of having the world's most terrifying vampire be pushed around by a bunch of kids.

The girl upon seeing Elijah as one of the servers went to the middle of the line to watch the scene unfold. She found him relaxed, _slightly_, considering this doesn't seem the like his everyday type of environment. Whatever that is. Though it was a bit comical seeing him hand a kid a plate like he hadn't done this type of thing in ages. If she only knew.

She wondered if he thought this was boring or if he seemed out-of-place. It's probably because of the suit. But he's in luck most of the kids were interested in seeing him however food was their main focus. Caroline accepted the plate from him sending in return a small timid smile before taking her lunch outside.

Chatting with a few of her friends and satisfying her hunger the little blond snuck back inside while everybody's attention was diverted elsewhere. Quietly entering the house she tiptoed towards the kitchen peeking slowly to her delight he was there alone but mostly going through his phone.

_I wonder..._She pondered if the idea would work. _Might as well try_

With ballerina like steps Caroline approached Elijah's unsuspecting back. Jumping up hands popping open she shouted **"Boo!"**

"Ehh!"

She didn't have time to witness his reaction because her body got lifted off the ground. Her mind registered later that it was Elijah who had caused it. He spunned around, grabbed her by the waist and swung her into the air.

Setting her down, she swore he could hear her heartbeat pounding like drums. This was..._unexpected_!

"What the **hell** was that?!" Apparently today was _"me using insults" day_ She shierked.

"Interesting language...But that is a lesson on trying to sneak upon people. I'm not an easily frightened person." He responded. He had heard her footsteps coming in his direction and decided to indulge her play. How adorable it was watching her face struggling against shook, fuming madness and a bursting grin.

Hands firmly placed on hips Caroline scrunched her face forward "Hey my language is _my_ business_ Mister_. Anyway this is my first time trying to scare _you_ and you don't know if I go around doing that." She shot back hot headingly. Great now he got her to start rambling.

"I'm saying that every time we meet is mostly under bizarre conditions. You told me to give you a warning and I did."

"Well I didn't mean that type of heads up!"

"But you never specified what kind of "heads up" to give." Elijah finished the topic leaving no room for argument, any lawyer would love this talent.

Caroline fave him a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me look rays to his direction."Alrighty than Mr. I've got a loophole for everything!"

Changing the subject to her original motive she offered "Wanna join me for lunch since everybody is busy?"

_She is very straight forward_ He thought._ And all over the place _" Won't your friends miss you?"

"Not at the moment." She shrugged her shoulders making her way towards the island in the middle of the kitchen."Plus you're not busy."

"I did say before that I had business here."

The duel of no surrender seemed to have no ending. It was like they were purposely circling each other, a game whose only rule is to get the other pissed off. Sighing loudly with the accompaniment of rolling her eyes at how adults make things so complicated for no reason.

"_Untill_ that business comes and picks you up you're stuck with me. So _shut up_ **and** _sit down_ so we can finish talking!"

Beside his family no one had the courage to talk to him like that. Probably cause he would kill them before they could blink, though this one little girl's actions leave him appalled every time they meet.

"As you wish." He sat down making Caroline internally shout "Yes". She looked for any leftover slices of pizza and took two. One for her and the other for Elijah. Sliding his plate across she sat diagonally from him, plopped into the her chair, took a bite of the pepperoni and spoke "Your shirt's got a couple of tomato stains."

He dully noted that as he never liked having his clothing ruined not even during his kills mostly cause it sent a clearer message about his abilities but to stay in her presence he'll have to push the bother aside. "I've got more at home."

"Stains or shirts?"

"Shirts. Clean shirts."

"Aright ya gonna eat?" She pointed out, relishing how the grease dripped from her finger tips."The pizza's not gonna disappear on its own."

"I've rarely eaten this before." He admitted quickly. He looked at his plate wondering what made this such a delicacy to humans. Unsure on where to start he reached for a fork and knife to cut it into pieces.

_Think of it as blood or a new modern Italian dish_ Elijah thought.

He brought the slice into his mouth and no sooner did it reach inside did the flavor hit his taste buds. Chewing it slowly he hated to confess that it wasn't _that_ bad. That's not to say he would willingly try it again any time in the near future.

"OH MY GOD!" Is what brought him out of his thoughts.

Caroline stood there looking at him, eyes wide threatening to pop out with shock. "Elijah, please tell me you didn't do what I think you did."

"I don't understand."

She took the napkin and furiously wiped her hands, throwing it to the side. "Forks and knives are never mixed with pizza."

Elijah felt robbed of dignity at being scolded like a child by a child."Caroline food is eaten with utensils. I see no problem in what I'm doing as I finally ate what you shoved onto my plate."

"Pizza is a _hand_ food, meant to be eaten with hands! Hence the hand part." Hands waving madly in the air for emphasis. His weirdness caused her to jump from her chair, stump to the other side and swat his hands away from the silverware. Turning her heel, her heel she swung away back to her seat with fork and knife in hand, daring him to defy her. "Lesson one, eating pizza with a fork is like eating tacos with a spoon."

"You can have these back when we're eating something like spaghetti or some other food. Okay."

This was a first...An Original being scolded _like_ a child _by_ a child! He had no clue how to respond to that mostly because he hadn't dealt with children in a long time since his youngest brother Henrik. If it had been anybody else, say...an adult (baby) vampire, he would've jammed their hearts with the silverware to teach them some manners. In the case for humans, he would've compelled them to his whim and simply make a mockery of them.

In Caroline's case...Elijah was lost. There was no guide on how Originals were to deal with kids, let alone with ones who openly defied them. "Just this once will I comply."

Sucking in his pride he "went with the flow" as the newest generation of humanity said. He ate the pizza as instructed finding it rather..._difficult_ or _barbaric _to say the very least. Since it took about thousand years to perfect his mannerisms it was hard to break old habits. I mean just because he had been raised as a Viking didn't mean he _had_ to destroy everything in his path unless he felt like it. Or was defending his family.

Either way he felt out-of-place attempting to blend in with the 21st century's customs dictated by its newest youth. The rules that were written by the children and followed by the adults.

Caroline watched the whole ordeal he put himself through only vaguely aware of his displeasure. "Now was _that_ so hard." She sang.

_Not for you_ He thought.

"Are you always this serious, you know like a stick in mud?" She questioned.

"Are you always this demanding?"

She stuck her tongue out at him "I'm **not** demanding. I'm _loud_" She corrected him "because it gets things done when no one listens the first time."

"So I'm going to say this one more time." She leaned across the counter towards him the same way one leans in to pass a secret. **"ARE YOU ALWAYS THIS SERIOUS!"**

Thank God he wasn't human or that would've really stung but her voice only left an echo ringing in his ears. Her way of speaking leaves a mark on just about anybody and Caroline owned it at times when she didn't feel like being shy.

Elijah pursed his lips tight "There was no need for shouting, I was right in front of you." He reprimanded her. Apparently children's behavior changed very drastically since he was last human because back than you were drilled to respect your parents or any other elder.

Least you wanted to get smacked across the face as reminder on who made the rules and enforced them.

"And I am not as you say a "stick in mud." I merely like to set boundaries between personal and business."

"Fine." Caroline sweetly mocked "Whatever you say."

He didn't want to continue the conversation because he felt it would only lead him down a road of pulling his hair out which only Kol had the ability to do. And it took a lot to get Elijah all riled out which Kol would respond to by saying he needed to enjoy life more. But how could since _somebody_ had to be the responsible one in this family or _at least_ the sane one.

Caroline spunned herself around chair before slamming her hands on the counter to stop. "Are you like James Bond? You _know.._ on some top-secret mission to save the world from destruction."

She giggled at this idea for some reason because picturing Elijah fighting ninja style against a bunch of bad guys was funny considering he didn't seem the type to get easily dirty while kicking butt. This was so weird the things she thought of while being in his presence, it was like she _needed_ to get him to relax and chill out but at the same time his presence soothed her.

He on the other hand had this... _need_ to be in her, something was drawing him towards her. Caroline was like a breath of fresh air the few moments he gets to spend with her. He didn't have to worry about his brother's insistent lust to become a hybrid, the fact that he has been alone for the last couple of years without family or friends. For her smile made it all go away, she made him wake up and appreciate the little things that he overlooked. But most of all Caroline only demanded his friendship nothing else.

No power or threats to stay by her side, only that he be himself which he can't really remember what kind of human he had been in such a long time.

"No. I believe you are confusing reality with fantasy as I'm quite sure Mr. and have nothing to do with the world of espionage." He replied. _Unless it involves the supernatural_

Caroline huffed out her annoyance at his lack of imagination. "It was an _idea _considering adults like to be all mysterious and say us kids won't understand."

"Which sometimes is a load of bull." She added.

Elijah leaned forward across the counter "Did you ever think that it is best not to be aware of everything. Mostly because the things which adults face should never be witnessed by children."

She contemplated his answer as he observed her facial features which at that time provoked her head to tilt side ways with eyes casted directly into his. "I guess..."

"If it's for a bad thing than yes but it still kind of sucks in the end. I mean what if I can do something to help or just be trusted enough to at least _try_ and understand."

Elijah chuckled a bit at her inability to be left in the dark. "You never do give up, do you?!"

"No." She shook her head calmly. "**Never...**because my dad taught me that when you want something you don't let anything get in your way."

_A wise lesson_ He thought _However reaching for the goal comes at a terrible price as proven with his brother_

Caroline took one last sip of her cup before getting up to throw it away in the trash can in the corner but upon arrival noticed something odd. She hadn't placed any focused on it because she lost concentration of it when talking to Elijah.

There was _no_ noise whatsoever coming from inside the house _nor_ outside in the backyard that signaled that there had been children running around. In fact the whole house was dead quiet besides the echoing of the trash lid. "Where did everyone go?"

Elijah had taken note of the situation and questioned why he didn't pick anything up with his advanced hearing but considering he wasn't expecting the children's ruckus to decrease in volume. Hell, he tried to listen in on every room but not even the one holding the witch and her husband made a sound. That is untill he got a whiff of sage floating around the air along with another couple of herbs being burned within the area.

"_I_...I don't feel so good." He heard the girl's faint cry as he watched her wobble a few steps towards him. "Why...why's the room spinning?"

Before she meant with the floor Elijah zapped to her and caught her in his arms. "Caroline!" He cried out in panick attempting to keep her awake but she felt to sleepy as though some sort of anchor was dragging her body down. _"I'm soooo tired."_ She yawned.

She stirred herself around in Elijah's arms to make some kind a nest to find comfort before she drifted off to sleep. Elijah on the other hand lifted her up and immediately went for the living room to settle her down on the couch, assuring himself that she were to remain comfortable for the time being. Though on the way there he came across the same sight when looking through the halls and windows. All the children were laying across the ground unmoving, sleeping almost and every other neighbor across the Hillard's home were placed into a trance of ignorance.

"What did you do to her?"

"Don't worry about it. The spell I cast will make sure they remember none of this so I can do the other spell." Theresa responded.

She had just came back from upstairs when she saw him settle Caroline's body onto the couch. It was peculiar to see the Original be so tender to someone who wasn't one of their own let alone be a human. "Please" She insisted for him to listen "No harm will come to her I promise."

She told him that she had a clean suit for him upstairs but he still wasn't fully inclined to trust her and leave Caroline's side. The suit be damned... he had to agree to finish Niklaus's demand or who knows if Caroline would wake up. "Fine let's get this over with."

* * *

There were candles lit up in a circle on top of a table with a silver bowl in the middle of it, filled with various witchy-earth elements. It was required to have the blood of an Original along with that of the soon to be Original Hybrid. If done properly there may be a chance to find a way to break the curse on Klaus by searching for a back door.

Question is _how_?

"We have to locate a power source strong enough to have access to that backdoor." Marcus explained. "With the help of a witch and a psychic we should be able to reach another dimension for it."

Ahhhhh...The joys of magic and all of its complications that it brings to the supernatural. For the most case it brought to much hassle against the undead or if you're a potential werewolf.

The process did go as plan untill about the point were something when wrong (When do things ever follow direction?! Just about never!) with said connection that was supposed to be built. It involved expanding Marcus's psychic abilities with the help of Theresa's magic in a mission to explore the blood of the Originals and try to dissect the function of the blood.

If for instance they had Katherina Petrova in possession they could be able to for momentarily turn her blood human long enough for Klaus to consume it. Though it required very powerful magic which comes back to the reason for identifying its site.

Deep within the trance for all three adults the smoke coming from the bowl vaporized into the air as the witch began chanting, allowing her mind to feel the vibrations of nature mix inside her. All life pulsed around her as Marcus was sent to a different plane in hopes of finding other kinds of magic. His wife was behind him while he sat on the couch with her hands on his head to place themselves both into a hypnosis state.

Elijah (he was sitting across them (in a clean suit mind you)) on the other hand seemed preoccupied almost waiting for something, he didn't know what, to come through the door. They had taken some of his blood and the wound had healed rather fast as was expected but a nagging urge came across him.

The need to feed. The need for blood.

Not one of the two other people in the room noticed his vampire face fighting its way out, disrupting Elijah's smooth façade. He could feel the veins spreading around his eyes and his fangs aching to come out just to bite something.

His fingers tightened their hold on the arm of the chair as he tried to regain control of his true nature from taking over. Elijah hadn't experienced this struggle since the first few decades of becoming a vampire. Whatever was occurring to him had to be the product of this spell for he had no memory of being reverted to his pre-baby vampire days.

All three adults were too consumed by their pain to notice the presence of another entering the room. Oh the surprise that would be in store especially when meddling with dark magic.

The door knob turned, its silent vibrations attracted everybody's attention to the person opening it at the other side. They had not been aware of the light footsteps that proceeded before because no one was supposed to be awake.

Marcus felt his vision coming true as the door to his office was the very same one he kept seeing in his mind minus the gold coloring. So that solved one part of the mystery but left him wondering when the gold and blood come in as no other vampire had been invited in. Leaving the option down to the Original killing someone or a human being sacrificed. And God knows there's plenty of humans here.

For Theresa, she experienced tremors floating to her core of magic. A new energy she never felt surged through her own power almost like a boost of some kind. Any witch would love this type of connection to the earth but it went further than there. It was like a new dimension had been discovered and would soon be on the verge of being sought by many.

Elijah vamparic nature subsided it rebellion for a wave of control was pressed into him. However the beating of heart was what he could only focus on and it wasn't from Marcus or Theresa. It grabbed a hold of his every sense and attention nudging his psyche to remember why this rhythm was all so familiar.

No one expected the stranger to be Caroline Forbes. The girl entered the room mechanically not paying attention of its current occupants only following a hypnotic spell. Her eyes were vacant of any expression, face cleaned smooth of any childish imprints. Not a word or sound came out of her signaling off her intentions .

It was impossible! How could she have awoken from the spell when that potion knocked just about every one of the kids and they had witnessed it.

"Caroline what are you doing here?" Theresa asked.

But she remained ignored by the girl for her attention centered on getting to Elijah though she did alert Marcus of what was about to happen. He mentally checked off the gold part of his vision because Caroline's hair color was the exact shade of gold from his premonition. Question was what was her involvement in all of this?

Caroline reached Elijah and looking from under her eyelashes "I'm happy to see you again."

He was...(was there any proper word which described what he was going through) shocked, _at a loss of words_, **bewildered! **Nothing had prepared him for this in all of a thousands years of existing. He got down to her eye level at the same instance she held out her hand to his face and caressed his cheek very gently.

"I miss you so much." She whispered leaning her forehead against his. "We'll be together again soon I promise."

She placed a kiss on his head and turned her attention towards the other two supernatural creatures in the room. "I'm not going to let you use me but I will help you slightly."

Theresa and Marcus were sent back into trance to make them forget what will be seen so they wouldn't disturb the upcoming events. On top of the table stood a blade, the very same used in the ritual, was taken by the girl. Her hands balanced it so carefully as she took it in one hand and extended out her other arm towards Elijah. Before the blade moved he had some sort of idea what it meant when his fangs started to slide out without his permission. Caroline took it and sliced open her arm by following the veins. The blood oozed slowly and thickly down her skin making him captive of its aroma tickling his senses awake. She came next to him with the offer "Take it and remember."

With one hand she pushed his head to her arm saying to him "Don't fight it."

And as much as he knew it wasn't right to feed off of her another force inside him emerged basking in her blood. So he bit down further into her skin, enjoying the thrill of her life force transferring into him. Nothing mattered because he was so lost in this haze that she created though a part of him did notice she was smiling. A smile of satisfaction not one of compulsion.

However just like the spell the little..."_bonding_" or whatever you wanted to call it must reach its end because the witch's strength was diminishing. The invisible force tying both Elijah and Caroline together began to weaken as his fangs popped back into his gums and he let go of her arm when he saw that she collapsing.

She was waking up.

The haze that had weighed her conscious and activated her deepest internal subconscious was beginning to lose its hold on her. So in return her child self was emerging from the fog's prison because the connection could only hold for so long. The colors plaguing her eyes from seeing were clearing up as her body's sensations were waking up. Compare it to waking up early in the morning for school and having to wake up and slowly move your body out of bed. When you get up your eyes begin to blur with colors invading your vision forcing you to rub them to make it stop.

_Well_... She was feeling just like _that_.

Only she didn't want to wake up, she wanted to go back asleep but once you start waking up it's kinda of hard to go back.

So imagine her surprise at seeing the display right in front of her. Caroline felt light-headed and this pain coming from her arm which was now currently bleeding and staining the floor.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight seeing the blood smeared across her wrist causing her heartbeat to speed up with every short breath she took. She gently touched it to verify what her eyes were telling her but her mind was afraid to admit.

"Wha...Whaa...What happened?"

Looking up Caroline expected the occupants to answer or at least find some reassurance except she got the _complete_ opposite. In one corner of the room her babysitter and her husband looked like they were high on laughing gas or on drugs. Cause they seem to be looking right past at her and showed no indication of being alive. Though what creeped her out even more was slowly turning her head to the side to notice the only other person in the room who actually saw her.

Elijah

And his mouth was caked in blood. Fresh blood. Her blood.

Mystery solved right?!

No... zelch. Here comes the part where were the main protagonist runs for their lives because they don't know what the **_FREAKIN HELL_** happened. Which is why she went into hyperventilate mode and went hysterical because in her mind she kept seeing a monster's face sucking the life out of her. So she didn't see Elijah or hear his pleas meant to calm her but instead saw a stranger's face to replace his, insisting she would die.

_Run_ a small voice said _Run _

She flew out of the room by instinct only giving Elijah one last look before escaping and she felt confused as to why everything became so mixed up. Though in her mind she still kept seeing black eyes staring back chasing her.

Elijah had tried to detain her but oddly enough she had escaped his grasp. A type of force had held at bay whilst she escaped but her eyes reflected to knowledge of hearing him just that she was afraid. Afraid of him.

He ignored the other two people present in the room intending to deal with them later as his main focus was getting to Caroline to avoid the girl from getting herself into more harm with the state she's currently in. He managed to catch up to her while she was descending down the stairs causing her to scream from surprise( and because her mind still couldn't identify Elijah _as_ Elijah).

Caroline struggled in distancing herself from him, dodging his attempts to grab her but one false move pushed her balance off. She ended up falling down the last few stairs though upon contact with the floor she crawled away from him using the stairway as support. Crying all the way she had gotten herself trapped with it as well because Elijah rushed right to her. He had no clue what to do registering that she was in pain and it didn't help that she was in hysterics but he had to do something.

Caroline sniffled "Are you going to kill me?" She whispered softly to him controlling whatever bit of sanity she had left in her. Elijah had her trapped between his hands so she wouldn't escape again though that wasn't a problem anymore since he had compelled her to stop calm down.

"No I won't." He answered firmly. "Why's there blood on your face?"

"Because I fed off you which is why your arm is covered in it." Caroline couldn't believe it no human being drank blood unless their crazy, you only see that stuff in movies. "Vampire."

The realization dawned on her but unfortunately her mind was back in **HOLY SHIT** mode cause Elijah's features were shifting to that of a man with brownish blond hair, hints of an aftershave were surrounding his face and blue eyes swirling into black. Fangs were penetrating from his mouth as he told her _Tell me where they are_

He wanted to know her love and his family had hidden but she refused to reveal anything to him. Caroline panicked at all of this commotion going on her head, nothing made sense and she felt like she would soon pass out the hurricane inside her. What was real and what fake the thin line between reality and fantasy blurred inside her and covered her eyes. "Please help."

"Caroline you have to calm down." Elijah wanted nothing more than to take away her pain. Understand what was transgressing through her thoughts because for some reason she couldn't really see him and kept claiming that he will never find them. He kept repeating that he would never hurt her but she didn't seem to listen leaving him with only one other option.

Compulsion.

He would normally under no circumstances compel anyone unless for a good reason especially children. However in this case he would have to make an exception for he didn't want her to have the image of what transpired moments ago plaguing her along with whatever she was witnessing from the spell.

"You will forget what you saw." Elijah commanded forcing her to look into his eyes, teary blue meeting a solid brown. Caroline's brain blanked out "Forget what?"

She found it strange that her cheeks were wet and a sensation of pain was pulsing through her legs and left arm. "What happened." She asked.

Elijah composed himself after having seen the little girl go from a brawling mess to giving him that same innocent expression from the first time. He still had to continue his compulsion, help her forget for own good. To bad he doesn't have the same luck as the events from before occurred despite her memory being wiped clean of it. Before making his last compulsion on her he took advantage of her calmness to bite down his wrist and feed her some his blood to erase any evidence of the wounds that inflicted her.

"You fell down the stairs and blacked out." He responded. "Whatever you saw was just a dream that you will vaguely remember."

"Now sleep." Caroline took it all in and put her body in a fetus position. "I think I'll go to sleep now."

He cradled her in his arms like before and carried her off back onto the couch making sure as to not wake her again. He didn't want to answer any of her questions because he himself had more. What he wanted was some time to re-evaluate the entire day and a good strong acidic bottle of liquor to numb the internal battle he felt was just beginning to stir inside him.

But first things first...He had to clean up the mess upstairs and ensure he had something to tell his brother the next time he called.

* * *

_Elijah was furious that he didn't even mind the stinging radiating off his body for he welcomed the pain as a better distraction than to think what had previously occurred. He was a Viking after all and his father raised his sons to prepare for any kind of battle, to never surrender but to fight to the very end. He had gotten into an argument with his brother, Niklaus, over Tatia which lead to a full-out sword fight turned into fists. It had taken both Finn and Kol to stop both brothers from ending each other's lives whilst Henrik dragged Rebekah away from the bloodshed._

_Needless to say no one in the family was happy with the trouble that the Petrova girl brought with her when she got involved with both brothers. Rebekah detested the violence that came whenever either one of them were seen with Tatia. The other brothers thought Niklaus and Elijah were both fools allowing one girl get between their kinship and weren't so thrilled to find out she had a child out-of-wedlock. There was no one who he could talk to right now who wouldn't judge him except for one person._

_Caroline...The Angel who lived in the village closest to the wolves domain. His confidant and the one of the few people who got him to relax or as she would say "enjoy life." She had the most sincerest smile that you felt the sun rays bouncing off her face. _

_He walked towards her hut knowing she would make a fuss about his appearance and would demand for answers but he wanted to bask in her laughter and forget about everything. Her ability to give comfort had no bounds the same goes for those lucky enough to have her friendship. When he came closer to her town he was able to spot her by the well. He decided to surprise her before she gave him a tongue lashing by closing in on her and wrapping himself in a hug with her. "Good Afternoon Care."_

_She wacked his arms away as she laughed at his daring move for he rarely did such things when the elders were in vicinity. "Hello to you to."_

_Turning around her smile directed at him distorted into pure worry as her eyes grew wide with concern when she assessed his body covered in wounds. She could very well guess he got into a fight but the question remained who and why. "You're injured."_

_Just as he predicted the moment she got a glance at him came the bombarding questions and he had no choice but to yield into them. "My brother and me had a...disagreedment."_

_He said the words neutrally but she was no fool when it came to him. "Well apparently your little disagreement involved throwing fists at each other."_

_She shook her head at the stupidity that would soon follow in his explanation and led him to a tree stump to sit down upon. Men were such idiots she thought fighting only to show dominance over one another_

_She refused to acknowledge his feeble attempts at her insistence of healing his bruises. "My mother and sister already saw to it."_

_"I don't care your with me now and I say they still need to be tended to." She answered back not caring right now that society would frown at a woman talking back to a man. "Though I do hope the pain from these bruises is hurting you both to give you something to think about should this occur again."_

_He allowed himself to be treated by her, nearly hissing at the pressure she put the herbs onto his head. "I would've imagined you more worried about my well-being after you finished lecturing me."_

_"Oh I am not done with that because I am giving you time to collect your thoughts." She took a moist cloth to clean his face with the most gentlest of touches for she didn't want him to know she realized the fight was about Tatia. Nor did Caroline want him to realize she was jealous of his fancying the Petrova girl since she couldn't admit it to herself that her feelings for him grew since the moment they first met each other. Sure she had other friendships with boys along with girls but Elijah was different. He wasn't like any of the other boys she's met...no he was much more unique. Is that what love's like?_

_Elijah chuckled at her little rant enjoying his time with her and watching her antics. He couldn't think of a life without being in her presence and envied whoever the man her father would give her to. He didn't like the idea of her kissing someone else or offering them her sunshine of laughter. No he banished the thoughts from his mind not wanting to ruin their time together. "The bruises shall heal however I do not think the same can be said about Niklaus and me."_

_"You're brothers" She pointed out "That will never change no matter what. Do not let Tatia or any other girl come between that bond because there'll be regret."_

_Caroline got down on her knees resting her elbows on his knees to get to eye level. "I know you Elijah. I know that you love your brother and every one of your siblings. So why would you go hurt Niklaus when you hate when your own father takes his anger out on him."_

_Elijah took this opportunity to notice how close he and Caroline were to lean their heads forward. He could keep track of her breathing and admire the blue of her eyes. "Tatia refuses to make a decision on who she truely loves."_

_This broke the spell Caroline was under as the anger boiled up. She was glad Tatia hasn't choosen because that meant Elijah was hers for a bit longer but hated how it ruined his demeanor. On another note she did try to understand the girl and perhaps she did not mean to cause trouble. "Perhaps both of you should not pressure so constantly on choosing."_

_"But we need to know. I need to know." He insisted watching Caroline get up and distance herself from him. "She is intoxicating and she makes you forget about everything."_

_She refuted back "Take some time off from each other to understand what it is you both want."_

_"Allow her time to think and allow yourself to better your kinship with your brother, Elijah." Caroline wanted him to distinquish the difference between lust and love. "I just want to see you get hurt."_

_He could percieve that this conversation was starting to torment her. "And I won't get hurt, I promise. Let us not talk about this anymore Caroline. I do not wish to corrupt our peace with my problems."_

_He extended his hand to hers and relished the smoothness of her palms despite the hints of hardwork lying beneath it. "If I am correct the horses should be running wild by now." He knew she would not dismiss the opportunity to ride one of these creatures. "I believe we have yet to still perfect the skill to catch one."_

_She heard the teasing echoing from his voice, her smile returned in response "Well then to the fields we go." _

_The young couple ran from their spot into the forest laughing all the way. For now they would be free, free as they could be and forget the outside world. The problems that came with it won't be addressed untill the new day arised._


End file.
